Emily and Dash
by Skrillexia
Summary: Emily has to take Dash to the steam festival as he is the star of the show, but when Emily discovers Bash Dash and Ferdinand's talent she wants to copy them.


Emily and Dash

**Summary: - It's a special day, it was the day of the steam festival, Emily has to take dash to the show but when Emily discovers that Dash has a talent she tries to copy him. **

**Note: - This is also an introduction to Emily bash dash and Ferdinand, and I'm also using the CGI engines =)**

It was an important day on Sodor it was the day of the steam festival, all the engines were to be in it they were very excited. Emily was at the Sodor search and rescue centre she was waiting for the fat controller, then she heard Bash Dash and Ferdinand, they puffed up to Emily.

**Bash**: Hello Emily.

**Dash**: Nice day isn't it.

**Emily**: Hello logging locos it is a nice day, I can't wait for the steam festival.

**Ferdinand**: Sounds like fun.

Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Today is a very important day, as you know it's the day of the steam festival Emily I would like you to take Dash there as he is the star of the show.

Dash was pleased he giggled then he made a bird noise with his whistle. Bash and Ferdinand joined in.

**Emily**: Wow that's a good trick.

**Fat controller**: Indeed the children will love that.

**Bash**: Sir who will take me and Ferdinand to the show?

**Fat controller**: James will take you and Gordon will take Ferdinand.

Bash and Ferdinand were pleased.

**Emily**: C'mon dash.

Emily chuffed away and Dash followed.

Just as Emily and Dash had gone Gordon arrived.

**Gordon**: Hello sir.

**Fat controller**: Hello Gordon, can you take Ferdinand to the steam festival.

**Gordon**: Sure, c'mon Ferdinand.

Ferdinand followed Gordon.

Meanwhile Emily and Dash stopped by a junction.

**Emily**: How do you do that bird thing with your whistle?

**Dash**: First you chuff out your cheeks like this *chuffs out his cheeks*

Emily tried to chuff out her cheeks till they were red as a tomato. Just then Gordon and Ferdinand arrived.

**Rebecca**: Why are Emily's cheeks red is she unwell?

Emily felt silly, Gordon grinned then Dash's whistle sounded like a bird Ferdinand joined in.

**Rebecca**: Wow.

**Gordon**: That's what I call talent, how do you do it?

**Dash**: First you chuff out your cheeks

**Ferdinand**: Then you scrunch up your eyes.

**Dash**: Then you huff and puff and the bird whistle will happen.

Gordon did what they said and his whistle made the bird sound.

**Rebecca**: Woooooo go Gordon.

**Dash**: Well done Gordon.

Gordon smiled

**Gordon**: That was easy.

Emily tried but her whistle didn't make a bird sound, instead it sounded wonky.

Ferdinand laughed, Emily was sad.

**Gordon**: Don't worry Emily you just need practice then you'll be able to do it.

Emily smiled.

**Emily**: Your right Gordon I just need to practice, I've got plenty of time before the steam festival.

**Gordon**: Emily you need to be there half hour before the show!

But Emily didn't hear.

**Ferdinand**: Did she hear you?

**Gordon**: I don't think she did, did bash hear?

**Ferdinand**: Gordon I think you mean Dash.

**Gordon**: Dash? I thought it was Bash.

**Ferdinand**: No.

**Rebecca**: They look identical.

**Ferdinand**: I can see how you got confused Gordon.

**Gordon**: I know, anyway c'mon let's get going.

The signal changed and Gordon and Ferdinand set off for the steam festival.

Emily found a quiet siding they stopped.

**Emily**: Can you show me again Dash?

**Dash**: But Emily bird whistling uses a lot of my...

**Emily**: Fuel I know don't worry.

**Dash**: Ok then, first you chuff out your cheeks.

Emily chuffed out her cheeks till her face was rosy red, and then James and Bash arrived.

**James**: Emily what are you doing?

Then Dash's whistle made the bird sound, Bash joined in.

**James**: Wow that's really cool, how do you do it?

**Bash**: You chuff out your cheeks, then you scrunch up your eyes then you huff and puff.

James did what Bash said and his whistle made the bird sound.

**James**: That was fun.

**Emily**: Why can't I do it, first Gordon and now you James!

**James**: Woah chill out Emily.

**Emily**: I just want to do it, c'mon Dash.

Emily puffed crossly away and Dash followed.

**Bash**: Is she always like that?

**James**: She likes to do what other people can do like making a bird sound with your whistle.

**Bash**: Oh.

**James**: C'mon Dash let's go.

**Bash**: I'm Bash.

**James**: Oh I thought you were Dash.

**Bash**: No.

**James**: Sorry Bash, let's go.

James and Bash set off for the steam festival.

Emily and Dash arrived at another junction.

**Emily**: Can you show me one more time Dash.

**Dash**: But I'm low on...

**Emily**: Just do it.

**Dash**: Very well, first you chuff out your cheeks.

Emily chuffed and chuffed till her cheeks were red. The Percy arrived.

**Percy**: Emily what are you doing, the show is starting soon.

**Emily**: Oh no quick c'mon Dash.

Emily raced to the show.

Going along she didn't see Dash stop, he had ran out of fuel.

Emily arrived at the show the other engines were there.

**Thomas**: Hello Emily.

Emily smiled at her friend, then Gordon noticed something.

**Gordon**: Emily where's Dash?

**Emily**: He's right here.

**Rebecca**: He's not.

**Emily**: Where is he?

The fat controller was cross.

**Fat controller**: Emily I asked you to bring Dash to here and you haven't.

**Emily**: He was here sir.

**Gordon**: When did you last see him?

**Emily**: Well we stopped by a junction because I wanted to do the bird noise with my whistle and Percy told me the show was starting soon so I rushed to here.

**James**: And you didn't bother looking to see if Dash was following.

**Emily**: I thought he was.

**Fat controller**: Well it's obvious he's not, Gordon Rebecca can you please go and look for Dash; you're a fast engine so you'll find him quicker.

**Gordon**: Ok sir.

**Emily**: Please sir can I go with Gordon?

**Fat controller**: *sighs* very well Emily.

Gordon and Emily set off to find Dash.

Gordon and Emily arrived by a siding.

**Emily**: This is where I asked him to do his bird noise for the second time.

**Gordon**: So he could be down here.

Gordon and Emily chuffed down the line, soon they found Dash.

**Gordon**: There you are Dash.

**Dash**: Oh Gordon I'm so glad you're here, I ran out of fuel and Emily didn't notice.

**Emily**: I'm sorry Dash I shouldn't have made you keep on doing your bird noise.

**Dash**: It's alright Emily.

**Gordon**: Emily can you buffer up behind Dash.

Emily buffered up behind Dash and they set off for the show.

Soon the three engines arrived, Bash and Ferdinand were glad to see Dash.

**Fat controller**: Well done Emily and Gordon.

**Emily**: Thank you sir.

**Gordon**: Thanks sir.

**Fat controller**: Dash can you tell us how to do it.

**Dash**: Yes sir, first you chuff out your cheeks.

**Bash**: Then you scrunch your eyes.

**Ferdinand**: Then you huff and puff.

**Bash dash and Ferdinand**: And the whistle will happen.

Bash and Ferdinand whistled so did Gordon and James, Emily tried and she done it.

**Rebecca**: Yay well done Emily.

**Gordon**: I told you all you needed was practice.

Emily was delighted. And everyone enjoyed the show.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
